User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/Cast Your Votes! The 4th Shichibukai Contest Elections!
WOOHOOOOO!! The wait is over my friends! After two weeks of thoughtful nominations, we now finally have a decent supply of users to vote for! So without further ado, let's get this election started and find out who'll be taking our wiki's coveted Shichibukai positions! Let's Determine Who'll Be Leading This New Generation of Piracy The Nominated Users But First, Let's Review Our Competition So Far. Better Safe Than Sorry, Right? You heard the man! Let's go over who our nominated users for each category are thus far: *'Best Character': Rukiryo; Wyvern 0m3g4; 1NF3RNO; 13th madman; LordNoodleXIV *'Best Organization': Wyvern 0m3g4; Powerhouse411; 1NF3RNO; Zeon1 *'Best Devil Fruit': Powerhouse411; Marcus Junior; 13th madman; Wyvern 0m3g4; Rukiryo; 1NF3RNO *'Best Weapon': Marcus Junior; 1NF3RNO; FoolishImmoralFOOL; Wyvern 0m3g4; Zeon1 *'Best Fighting Style': Powerhouse411; Marcus Junior; LordNoodleXIV; Jet'ika; Charmanking2198 *'Best Island': LordNoodleXIV; CoolBlackZ; Marcus Junior; 1NF3RNO *'Best Writer': Zeon1; Rinji79; Powerhouse411; 13th madman; Fantasy Detective; Wyvern 0m3g4 Quite the stiff competition as always. This should be good. THERE'S THAT MANY?!!! Rules For Voting YES THERE ARE RULES FOR VOTING TOO!! ...But worry not, they're not too complicated. ^_^';' OK, this is how we'll do it: *'The voting phase will last until the end of the month, July 31st; leaving us with with two straight weeks of voting action, starting today'. *'When voting, PLEASE only vote for ONE user PER category; leaving you with 7 different users and 7 different categories voted for. 2 or more users voted for in the same category will cause all votes to be ignored until corrected'. *'Likewise, you may vote for UP TO 7 different users and 7 different categories alike. Voting for exactly 7 users and categories is not necessary'. *'You may change your votes at any time until the elections end on the 31st'. *'All users on the wiki are free to vote; no requirements are necessary to cast your vote(s.)' You Got All That? If Any of You So Much as Dares to Break a Single Rule, Then I'll Just Make You an Obedient Zombie Slave. KIIIIIISHISHISHISHIIII!!! The Elections DON Alright, you lot! Let's start voting!! You have until July 31st to sort out the user YOU want to reign supreme in each category! ...But, ya know, for fun. ^_^';' ZEHAHAHAHAHA!! Let's See What Destiny Has in Store For Them! The known categories and users with their respective number of votes are: BEST CHARACTER *'Rukiryo: II' *'Wyvern 0m3g4: I' *'1NF3RNO: I' *'13th madman:' *'LordNoodleXIV: I' BEST ORGANIZATION *'Wyvern 0m3g4: I' *'Powerhouse411: V' *'1NF3RNO:' *'Zeon1:' BEST DEVIL FRUIT *'Powerhouse411: I' *'Marcus Junior: I' *'13th madman: III' *'Wyvern 0m3g4:' *'Rukiryo:' BEST WEAPON *'Marcus Junior: III' *'1NF3RNO: I' *'FoolishImmoralFOOL:' *'Wyvern 0m3g4: II' *'Zeon1:' BEST FIGHTING STYLE *'Powerhouse411: II' *'Marcus Junior: II' *'LordNoodleXIV: II' *'Jet'ika:' *'Charmanking2198:' BEST ISLAND *'LordNoodleXIV:' *'CoolBlackZ: II' *'Marcus Junior:' *'1NF3RNO: I' BEST WRITER *'Zeon1: II' *'Rinji79: I' *'Powerhouse411:' *'13th madman: I' *'Fantasy Detective:' *'Wyvern 0m3g4: II' THESE ARE THE CATEGORIES AND OUR COMPETITORS! NOW IT'S UP TO YOU TO DECIDE WHO BECOMES THE 4TH GENERATION OF OUR WIKI'S SHICHIBUKAI! Now Let Us See if They Succeed, or if They Shall Wither and Fade Away THE GRAND RESULTS! YOSH, FINALLY! Due to both Zeon and I tying for best writer in the end, we needed a tiebreaker round! And that's where our much appreciated volunteer, Jakyou, came in! He has casted his vote for me as Best Writer, and thus cementing me as the victor in that category. To my good competitor, Zeon, it was a good fight, my eternal rival. Looking forward to another round with you some day. +_+ Now back to business... I'M SHOCKED BY THE SMALL AMOUNT OF VOTES WE GOT THIS TIME AROUND COMPARED TO PAST SHICHIBUKAI ELECTIONS!! 0_0 HOW DISAPPOINTING!!! ...But I suppose there must be some understandable excuse for it. ^_^';' For those of you who DID participate, thank you very much!! The current Shichibukai will owe their status to the lot of you! To those who didn't quite make this time around, you have my condolences. But hey, better luck next time, right? And besides, at least we have the memories of Shichibukai elections past for us veterans. :D For those new to these elections, all I can say is don't give up. Keep working hard and practicing to make the best content you can possibly muster, and some day, you, yes YOU, may just one day enter the Shichibukai Hall of Fame. :) I believe in all of you, my trusted and beloved nakama. Now with my ceremonial speech wrapped up... LIST THE CURRENT GENERATION OF SHICHIBUKAI!!! "When the Marines Fail, We Won't" BEST CHARACTER *'Rukiryo!' (Donquixote Doflamingo) DON ---- BEST ORGANIZATION *'Powerhouse411!' (Gekko Moriah) DON ---- BEST DEVIL FRUIT *'13th madman!' (Crocodile) DON ---- BEST WEAPON *'Marcus Junior!' (Bartholomew Kuma) DON ---- BEST FIGHTING STYLE DUE TO A THREE-WAY TIE BETWEEN POWERHOUSE, MJ AND NOODLE, AND BECAUSE POWERHOUSE ND MJ ARE ALREADY IN, NOODLE WINS BY DEFAULT! *'LordNoodleXIV!' (Buggy) DON ---- BEST ISLAND *'CoolBlackZ!' DON ---- BEST WRITER *'Wyvern 0m3g4!' (Marshall D. Teach ("Blackbeard")) DON ---- HERE THEY ARE FOLKS, THE NEXT BATCH OF OUR WIKI'S SHICHIBUKAI! LET'S HAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THESE GOVERNMENT DOGS! ... ... ... WAIT, THAT'S ME TOO!!!!!!!! 0.0 Category:Blog posts